Don't Go
by Lakergrl
Summary: A short fic.....Sam wants to leave the Montecito, but Danny gives her one reason to stay...Plz review :)


Title: Don't Go

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Las Vegas characters, its just for fun :)

Spoilers: Not sure...maybe a couple episodes after "Hellraisers and Heartbreakers"

Summary: A short fic.....Sam wants to leave the Montecito, but Danny gives her one reason to stay

Rating: PG-13

Samantha Jane Marquez forcefully zipped up the last of her Louie Vuitton suitcases. She let out a soft sigh as she sat on the bed of her, soon to be ex-hotel suite. Sam looked around the room that she called 'home' for the last eight months, she was going to miss it. She was going to miss the whole Montecito and everyone there. She had a lot of memories in that eight-month span, memories that she wished to forget, and memories she hoped would never forget.

Sam softly chuckled to herself as all of the great moments from those eight months came flooding back to her. Her cell phone ringing interrupted Sam's thoughts. She softly sighed and went to the nightstand to pick it up. She glanced at the caller ID reading Danny Cell. She felt tears forming, as she hesitated on whether she should pick it up or not.

_Danny._

She was especially going to miss him. Since the night when she took him to her 'special place', they've become very close. She talked to him about things she never talked to anyone else before. They spoke about life, fate, the future and day to day things. But she would never bring up the topic about her past, and Danny respected that and knew she would tell him when she was ready.

They never crossed the line between friendship and lovers. Danny befriended her when she needed it, and she was always there when she needed him. Since Danny and Mary decided to be just best friends, Sam has been having these feelings that she shouldn't be having. There was, of course, a physical attraction between them, but these last couple of weeks she's been acting different towards him. There was more flirting, more physical contact and a connection that she never felt with anyone else before.

Sam was brought out of her daze by an urgent knock at her door. She gently wiped at a stray tear and cautiously went to the door and looked through the peephole. Danny stood there impatiently waiting for her to answer. Sam was hesitant on whether she should answer or not, as Danny knocked louder "Sam, open the door I know your in there."

Sam silently cursed to herself as she opened the door a crack and plastered a fake smile "Hey, Danny what's up?"

Danny pushed the door widely and welcomed himself in "Cut the crap, Sam" a hint of anger in his voice.

Sam closed the hotel door and followed him into the living room "What crap?" she spoke defensively.

Danny's tone softened as he spotted the packed suitcases all over the suite "What is this?"

"Danny...." Sam started seeing hurt in his eyes

"Sam, what the hell is this?" He spoke gesturing to the suitcases, his tone a little sharper

Sam felt hot tears burn her eyes as she turned her back to him, she didn't want to speak afraid she'd break down.

Danny slowly walked toward her and moved a stray of honey brown hair behind her ear. Sam's heart melted as she felt his breath on her ear "Where are you going?"

Sam turned around and looked into his chocolate brown eyes, she saw a mix of sadness and pain.

They were inches apart as Danny spoke softly "Sam, Ed told me you gave him your two weeks notice today...where are you going?"

"I don't know" she honestly spoke, reluctantly putting some space between them.

Danny felt a wave of disappointment as she backed away from him. Sam sled open the sliding door of the suite's balcony and felt a cool fall breeze go through her hair. Danny followed her outside and couldn't help but smile as he saw the Las Vegas lights reflect in her hazel eyes.

Sam felt a surge of calmness sweep over her as she looked onto the never-ending strip. "Isn't she beautiful?" she barley whispered

Danny's attention was still focused on her as they stood shoulders brushing "Gorgeous" he responded. Sam glanced at him noticing he was looking at her, a light pink blush swept her cheeks.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Danny spoke seriously

Sam inhaled a breath of the early autumn air "I'm not sure, Danny, I don't want to leave, but yet I feel I have to."

"Why do you feel that you have to leave?"

Sam felt tears threatening to fall "Ive been really happy these past few months, I have a wonderful career and amazing friends....." she trailed off

Danny rubbed both of her shoulders "Honey, that's a good thing."

Sam chuckled softly "I know that, its just that I feel....I feel that I don't deserve it, with everything I've been through, I don't think I deserve it" a stray tear trickled down her cheek

Danny's heart broke as he heard the pain in her voice, he wiped the tear from her cheek "You deserve so much happiness Sam, so much more than you'll ever imagine" he brought her into a hug

Sam shut her eyes tightly and they held onto each other for what seemed like a lifetime. Danny kept his arms around her petite waist as he looked down at her; he slowly brought his finger and lifted her chin up to look him in the eyes "Don't go."

Sam felt a sob threatening to rise "Danny..."

"Don't go Sam...please, let me make you happy." Danny pleaded

Sam wiped a few tears that escaped and turned towards the strip again "Danny you don't want me, I have so much baggage......I have to figure out what to do with my life, I cant live in a hotel suite forever" she laughed bitterly

Danny was hurting seeing her like this "Sam, if your talking about your past, I don't care, all right, I want to make you happy" they were now staring intently in each others eyes "let me make you happy" he whispered their lips inches apart "will you let me?" he asked barely a whisper

Sam nodded her head softly has Danny landed his lips on hers and into a soft kiss, a wave of electricity swept through them as the kiss turned into full of passion. They both had to come up for air; "Did you feel that?" Danny asked trying to catch his breath. Sam nodded her head as she leaned her forehead against his for support.

"Wow, that was...amazing" Sam spoke smiling

Danny gave her one of his charming grins "So are you willing to give me a chance?" His arms still around Sam's waist

"Uhh.... I'm not sure" She joked smiling

"Ha ha, very funny" Danny chuckled sarcastically, "So will you go out with me?"

Sam leaned in and gave him another passionate kiss; "Definitely" she spoke as they broke free

"Are you still going to leave?" Danny asked seriously looking deep into her eyes

"Never" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss.

The END

A/N: Wow that was fun, maybe Ill write another fic?? Hmmm...only if you review and tell me what you guys thought, plz tell me the truth and anything that would make me a better writer :)


End file.
